Ulan at Payong
by LonesomeAngel
Summary: They got to know each other a little better under the rain. AU NejiSaku


**AN**: Characters' thoughts and dialogue are in Filipino. Forgot why I did that tho. :P

* * *

"Mahilig ka ba talagang magpaulan?" a teasing voice behind her said. The girl in question looked back and stared at the guy. The moment she heard his voice, no, wait, scratch that-his oh-so-manly and charming voice, she knew who it was. She looked at his face (there was a smirk in that beautiful face of his) and then at the umbrella he was holding above the two of them.

'_Oh... kaya pala nawala bigla yung ulan._' Not wanting to look like a total idiot for staring at him a bit longer than necessary, she replied with the same teasing voice (and with a smirk) he used on her, "Hindi naman, kapag alam ko lang na nandyan ka para payungan ako."

The guy chuckled.

"Fine, fine, dahil napaka-dependent mo sa pagpapayong ko, sasamahan na kita sa pupuntahan mo." He saw her raise a brow and he paused. "Teka, saan ka nga ba pupunta? May class ka pa ba?"

"Actually, wala na." she replied. As of now, they were both standing in the middle of the university garden. The sun was shining so brightly that morning that she didn't bother to bring an umbrella with her. After her classes, she went straight to the library for some research and when she came out, it was already drizzling. Sighing to herself, she ventured into the rain thinking that a little rain won't do her any harm.

And so, she walked.

He was also at the library the whole time she was there although he never knew it (yes, the library was that big). He was about to go home when he saw the familiar bubble gum colored hair walking in the rain. He was not usually a helpful or social person but this little girl made him want to be with her all the time. Its pathetic really. They've just met formally a few weeks ago in an event she was handling and he was attracted to her like a moth in a flame.

And so, he approached her.

"And pabalik na ako ng dorm kaso wala akong payong." Sakura said, bringing him back from the world of his own thoughts. "Pero okay lang, konting ulan lang naman yan."

Neji's brows furrowed for a moment. "Lalakas pa kaya yung ulan." He insisted. "Huwag ka kayang masyadong magpaulan... baka magkasakit ka."

Sakura snorted. "Yes naman, tatay na tatay ang dating mo ha." He looked indignant which she only laughed at. "Fine, pasabay."

Neji said no more so they walked through the university quietly. Sakura stole a glance at the man beside her. They weren't close but she heard enough from her classmates about him. He was a senior studying the same degree as she was and he was the president of their organization. They met while she was handing a project under the organization and he became her help during the whole day. That was the only time they actually talked to each other.

Aside from that, she had heard a lot about how he was always so cold and aloof. He was smart, yes. He was sociable when he wanted to, yes. But then he really was not the type of person who'd come to you without a purpose. With that information on her head, she decided that it would be better not talking to him-she doesn't really like dealing with cold and aloof people.

And now, here he was, protecting her from the rain.

"Alam kong gwapo ako, pero wag mo naman ako masyadong titigan, baka matunaw ako." he said suddenly, bringing her back to reality. "At baka madapa ka."

She blushed three shades of red as she realized that she hasn't stole a glance-rather, she was staring at him blatantly even while they were walking. She looked down hoping he could not see her blush.

Oh, how wrong she was. He saw it and smirked at her bowed head. He noticed that she was staring and only reprimanded her 'cause she was about to trip on a rock.

She tried to control her blush and said defensively, "Hindi kaya ako nakatitig! May nakita lang ako dun!"

Neji's grin went wider. "Aminin mo na lang kasi. May crush ka sa akin noh?"

Sakura looked at him with disbelief. '_Kapal naman ng taong 'to. Sino ba siya sa tingin niya?!_'

"Well, alam ko namang gwapo ako at matalino. Balita ko madami ding nagkakacrush sa akin so Sakura, okay lang yan. Natural lang yan." He continued with a hint of arrogance in his voice and in his face.

'_Well, oonga, may point nga naman siya._' she thought. She looked ahead. Deciding to humor him instead of being angry at him, she replied with a voice dripping with sarcasm and a roll of the eyes, "Oo, crush na crush talaga kita. Simula nung una pa lang kitang makita, alam ko mamahalin na kita."

"Buti naman. Pareho pala tayo eh.", he replied so seriously that she had to look back on his face to see if he was humoring her. But what she saw was his eyes looking directly at her with no trace of humor whatsoever.

She stopped walking and her jaw dropped. "Wha-?" She asked disbelievingly.

He also stopped and stared at her intensely. "Narinig mo naman yung sinabi ko diba? Pareho tayo. Nung una pa lang kitang makita, alam kong ikaw na yung mamahalin ko habang buhay."

They stood there looking at each other. Her looking at him with disbelief and shock, him looking at her with all the seriousness in the world.

He broke the staring contest as he grabbed her arm gently and dragged her to the direction of her dorm building. She was still wide-eyed and speechless with shock so she'd done nothing to stop him.

When they were in the lobby of her dorm, he faced her again. He patted her hair and said, "Labas tayo this Saturday ha. Susunduin kita dito ng 9." With that, he turned his back on her and started walking out of the building.

'_What the fuck just happened?_'

"SHOOT, may date kami sa Saturday!?" She shouted as she realized what just happened.

And so, she was left there at the lobby, confused with her own thoughts of whether what happened was real and at the same time, utterly excited for the promise of a date with her rainy-day-savior.

**END**


End file.
